The Five Reasons Why
by jloggy11
Summary: George Weasley reflects on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's relationship. ONE-SHOT.


Five times George saw how much The Boy Who Lived loved his sister. Five times he saw that she was in good hands. Five times George was reassured that Ginny was meant to be with Harry.

•••

George stood sandwiched in between Ginny and Percy on the lawn in the cemetery. He watched his twin, his other half, be lowered into the ground and in that moment he knew like he would never be whole again. George would never forget the sight of Charlie and his father crying, the sight of the two strongest people he knew succumbing to their pain. George unashamedly let the tears fall, but he did not make a sound. He was comforted when Percy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, he didn't care that all his life he had never needed Percy like he did know.

George watched Ron break down in Hermione's open arms, and watched as she tried to keep Ron from noticing that she had tears cascading down her cheeks. His heart broke when he saw Bill, with watery eyes, holding both his mother and Fleur up as they shook from violent sobs of grief. Perhaps the thing that really did George in was seeing Ginny starring blankly ahead at that damn hole in the ground, like she wasn't even really there.

George watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders, squeezing George's arm in the process, and supporting her weight. The three of them stood there long after Fred's body had been lowered into the ground, none of them making a sound. George's tears had long stopped flowing, possibly because that's all he did for the past two weeks. With his finally clear eyesight, he saw Harry pull Ginny into a hug. He saw Harry tuck his sister's hair behind her ears and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You know it's okay to cry Ginny. Trust me, it's not good for you to hold it in like this," even though he whispered this, George heard him clear as day.

Ginny's voice sounded so hallow when she responded, "But I have to be strong for them, someone has to."

Harry held Ginny tighter in his arms, "Let me be strong for you, you've been my rock through this past year. It's your turn to be the one to be comforted, it's okay for you to cry Gin. After all, you're only human."

George turned his body so he was facing Harry head on. He watched as Harry held Ginny when she began to shake in hysterics. George saw the way Harry regarded Ginny while she broke down, with such tenderness and care that rivaled his mother. Harry looked up and over at George, George took the opportunity to mouth his thanks to Harry before drifting closer to where Fred lay in the earth.

•••

Two months had passed since the day that Fred was buried. The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry arrived back at the Burrow after the memorial service that the ministry held for those that lost their life in the fight against Voldemort. The family had kept the tears at bay as the names were read off the list, they had all come to terms with the numerous deaths. However, they were still grieving, and they now preferred to do so in private seeing as they all had reporters shoving cameras in their faces.

After following the majority of his family upstairs to their respective rooms, George changed and made his way back downstairs. On the fourth step from the bottom of the staircase, George came to a standstill. He watched as Harry held his sister in a loving embrace while she silently cried. George did not fail to notice that Ginny had stained Harry's best dress robes with her tears and her snot. Harry, however, did not seem to care as he stroked Ginny's back and let her continue to cry into his clothing. George retreated back to his room, he did not feel like he needed to see his sister break down again.

George and Ron's heads snapped up when Harry entered the back room of the shop. Harry looked horrible. His work robes were skewed, his glasses lay crooked on his nose, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Aren't you supposed to be in training?" Ron asked tactlessly.

Harry sat in the open seat across from the pair of brothers, "I've been suspended, so I thought I'd help you guys out until Ginny gets back from practice."

George raised an eyebrow, "They suspended you? What could the ickle Boy Who Won't Die do to get suspended from the Auror training program?"

"Yeah, mate, how did you manage to get yourself suspended?" Ron inquired.

Harry sighed, "I failed a mission simulation, and apparently my reflexes aren't up to par. They told me to come back when I'm back to normal, and I don't blame them. I'm so tired all the damn time."

"Why? Please don't tell me you're shagging Ginny, I may have to kill you," Ron threatened.

Harry looked horrified, "No, why would you even think that? She's been having nightmares about what the Carrows did to her at Hogwarts."

"Oh, her screaming keeping you up?" George questioned as he threw something into the potion he was working on.

Harry shook his head, "No, I stay up talking with her until she falls asleep. Then I sit there for a bit and make sure that she's not having those bloody nightmares. I wish she never would have had to go through that."

George and Ron shared a look. Much to George's astonishment, Ron wasn't as daft as he appeared; he knew what Harry was putting on the line. Harry was willing to give up his career, the thing that he wanted so badly, just so Ginny could get a few hours of peaceful sleep so she wouldn't be kicked off her quidditch team. He was making it so hard to play the role of overprotective brothers while he did things like this for their only sister.

•••

It was a commonly known fact that Ginny hated the day after Christmas. George didn't know the reason why, well no one really knew why. However, this year was especially hard on both Ginny and George. It was their second Christmas without Fred, but it hurt just as much as the first. It shouldn't go without mentioning that Harry had spent Christmas at Andromeda's because she had fallen ill and needed someone to look after Teddy. Everyone understood why Harry had to be there, but George knew Ginny was miserable without him. Ginny and George both found comfort in Harry's presence; he was proof enough that you could get past your grief eventually.

Anyways, George watched Ginny scowl at her plate during dinner. She was in a foul mood mostly because Harry never came back to the Burrow last night because Teddy needed him. George knew Ginny understood that Teddy plays an important role in Harry's life; they all knew that. It wasn't exactly a secret that Harry wanted to give Teddy a better life than the one he had, and if that meant giving up spending Christmas with Ginny than that was something he had to do.

George chuckled as Ginny ripped the napkin in her hands to shreds. Ginny looked at him, glared in his direction, then went back to shredding her napkin. It was probably a good thing Harry hadn't shown up for dinner; he'd probably be hexed to bits by now. Charlie, Bill, and Ron caught George's eye and they all silently laughed at their sister's antics.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers, "You all suck."

Percy finally looked away from Audrey, his new fiancé, "Are you seriously this upset because Harry spent this Christmas with Ted?"

George's eyes widened, "And I thought Ron was the tactless one!"

"HEY!" Ron exclaimed before chucking a roll at George.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed before swatting Ron on the arm.

Ginny laughed along with Bill and Charlie at the exchange between Hermione and Ron. George grinned, made sure his mother wasn't paying attention, and flung a spoonful of potatoes at Ron. Said spoonful of potatoes hit him square in the face. Game, set, match Ronnie boy.

Ron chuckled after he cleaned his face, "One would think I would learn not to provoke you."

Hermione smirked, "Well, you have always been incredibly dim," she teased.

Ginny laughed and her bad mood was soon forgotten. The family and their significant others, except Harry, enjoyed the rest of their dinner with minimal food flinging from that point on. Everything was fine until they heard the familiar sound of apparition, Harry was back and so was Ginny's foul mood. _Oh joy_.

Teddy raced into the room and plopped down on Ginny's lap, flinging his arms around her, "Ginny! Daddy has a present for you! I helped him pick it out and everything!"

Ginny smiled at Teddy before looking at Harry who was standing in the doorway, "Is that why you didn't show up?" George winced alongside his brothers at the tone of her voice.

Teddy apparently didn't want Harry to put his two cents in; "Daddy and I were out all of today and yesterday planning perfect present for you. Daddy told me he wants to make you my m-"

Harry cut Teddy off, "Ted, please don't say anything else."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "And why should he stop talking?"

"Because he would've given away what I spent the past week planning on," Harry explained.

Ginny's eyebrows crashed together in confusion, "And what would that be?"

"You know how I've been with Teddy all week?" Ginny nodded and Harry continued, "Well Andromeda's not really sick. I was over there because Teddy was helping me plan how to make the day after Christmas a good day for you. Then I realized, well Teddy told me, that I don't need to do anything extra special if I really love you like I say I do."

Harry moved over to where Ginny was sitting, took her hands in his, and got down on one knee, "I love you Gin, so much. When we were out in the forest, I spent hours just looking at your dot on the map in order to bring myself some kind of peace. When we were raging through the battle, I fought my hardest for my future with you.

"There are plenty of things I won't forgive myself for. I don't think I'll ever stop kicking myself for not realizing how I actually felt about you sooner. The thing that I'll never forgive myself for is ending it with you, even though I did it to keep you safe. However, I don't really want to reflect on my most idiotic moments.

"I love you for many reasons. I love your laugh, your smile, hell I love it all. I love your fiery, go-getter attitude. I love that I can count on you when I can't be strong anymore, you've always been there for me and I'll never be able to repay you. To sum it all up, I love everything about you Ginny.

"When I came to Teddy and told him what I wanted to do, he was mad at me for not doing this sooner. He really loves you Ginny, and he wants you to be his mommy. So what do you say, will you be Teddy's mommy? Will you marry me?"

Ginny placed Teddy on the ground and threw her arms around Harry's neck, "You made me think you wanted to break up with you, you git! Despite that, yes, I'll marry you!"

George and his brothers shared a look; Harry was making it really hard for them to hate him for being with their little sister.

•••

All of the brothers were sitting at the table in the dining room at the Burrow planning a prank for Ginny's wedding in two days. Currently, they were leaning towards duplicating her dress and (charming the copied version a foul looking magenta) swapping the original with the copied version (no worries, they'd give her back the real dress after they had their fun). Their planning was disturbed when the front door flung open and in stumbled a drunken Ginny back from her hen party. They did not fail to notice that she was trying desperately to rip off Harry's shirt.

Bill put a hand on George's shoulder to refrain him from ripping the two apart, "Let's see what he does first, I sense that we'll finally get to scare the crap out of him for being with Ginny."

George nodded and watched as Ginny fumbled with the buttons on Harry's shirt. George had a vice like grip on the table; he did not want to see this at all. All he had to do was wait for Bill to give him the okay, and then George could have a go at Harry.

"Ginny, you're drunk," they heard Harry say from the entranceway.

"So?" Ginny retorted, giggling drunkenly.

"You and I both know that you'll regret this come tomorrow morning when you're in the right state of mind," Harry replied, gently putting Ginny's hands at her sides.

Ginny frowned, "You're much to good for me. I for the life of m-"

Harry frowned as well, "Don't even finish that thought. I'm the lucky one, I can't figure out why you're still with me. You're perfect Gin, and I should worship the ground you walk on."

Ginny's face looked like it could barely hold the smile on it, "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Ginny, now I think it's time to fetch you some of that hangover potion Hermione brewed," and with that they disappeared up the steps.

He's just _too_ damn perfect of a match for her.


End file.
